Kris Nifeton
Christine "Kris" Innogen Nifeton (born on the 3rd of the Bridge, 885 ME) is an ex-Glitterati spy and current active member of the The Brigade, and by extension the Knights of Nadir. She was initially a minor antagonist to the party, killing Neville Poshkin at the Tipsy Tengu and attempting to kidnap both Zor and T. However, upon being taken from the teleporting house in Moore Bay she learned to work with the party and eventually became a trusted ally. __TOC__ Personality Due to spending most of her formative years either in solitude or with very few true allies, Kris has grown up to become a very secretive and anti-social individual. Despite this, she inherited incredible charisma through her Nifeton blood that allows her to charm her way through difficult situations and empowers her magically. Around friends Kris seems to open up a bit more, revealing a bit of a sarcastic attitude. She prefers to take advantage of large groups by allowing others to talk, taking a backseat unless needed or interacted with directly. Relationships Relatives Kris is heavily against almost all of her other family members due to the vendetta she holds against the "slaughter games" they've established that ended her brothers' lives. She's made it a life goal to slay her father, Cyrus Nifeton, because of it. Her half-sister Solaris was also a major enemy, having been the one to murder Kris' brothers right in front of her, but has since been slain by Professor Hydran. Friends The Knights of Nadir, currently consisting of Hydran, Rabi, Rok, Kefyn, and Rhyn, are her closest friends since her (now deceased) girlfriend and teenage-years friend Shashank. With them she has grown beyond the darker ideologies of the Glitterati and now is in a period of unsteady reform. Thanks to their aid, Kris has been able to gain new friends outside of the Knights. These include Rhyn's brother Phelyx, as well as the allies she gained during the events of Blood Party, Albi Rose and Zetarul. Appearance Kris is a pale human with blackish-purple hair. Oddly enough, her purple eyes now have a reddish-pink glow to their center, with three crimson dots in the right eye and four in the left, as well as a faint criss-cross pattern overlaying it all. She has a thin frame and sharp jawline, with defined eyebrows and petite facial features. Her hair reaches about mid-back, with unruly mid-length bangs that have long since cast aside the Nifeton family skull beads. Since the Blood Party incident, Kris has salvaged what remained of her original Nifeton regalia. The shawl, gloves, and one of the greaves made it out, as well as enough of the glamoured armor to look like simple clothing. Most notable is the loss of Kris's left leg, which has been replaced with a wooden leg carved from the wood of her friend Albi Rose. It's white wood with red "veins" that riddle their way horizontally across the surface.The foot end of the prosthetic is carved in the likeness of the dog demon Yannos, the culprit of Kris' leg being lost. Past Appearances/Outfits Original Outfit Kris originally wore specialized Nifeton regalia: a circlet of prayer beads to Karomatzu; a royal purple shawl made of purple dragon feathers, melted down and meticulously thinned into thread before woven together; magically glamoured studded leather armor made to look like standard clothes; gauntlets and greaves made of steel delicately tempered from Hundhundt, Kaiken; and fingerless evening gloves gifted to her by her older half-sister, Adrian Nifeton. Her bangs were shorter and well-kept, with two thick braids in the front clasped with traditional Nifeton skull beads. Her eyes were a standard Nifeton shade of violet. Mantle Outfit When traveling through the Mantle, Kris was adorned in local clothing- a shoulderless dress with intricately woven semi-transparent patterns that trace down the sleeves and bosom, flowing downwards into a slimming gown and cinched with a wide ribbon at the waist. Early Life Childhood Kris was the youngest of three triplets borne to Marina Daggerhart, the other two being Bertholdt Arviragus Nifeton and Everett Guiderius Nifeton. The three of them were born and raised by Marina in a secluded cottage in the Colossal Covert, where they were meant to be raised until they could participate in the Nifeton "battle royale" to become the heir to the family mantle when they turned ten years of age. However, through unknown means before 895, Solaris Nifeton discovered the location of this cottage. Being a fanatic participant in this battle royale, she stalked the cottage waiting for the moment the triplets became fair game. Marina fled, leaving the triplets completely defenseless to the young half-sand-elf's wrath. Solaris was able to slaughter both Bertholdt and Everett, but as Kris was born last she had to wait for the protective magic to wear off for a few minutes before she could kill her. Within that span of time, Kris was able to commune with Karomatzu, allowing him to become her patron in exchange for helping her hone her magical abilities. After casting an Eldritch Blast to shatter Solaris' horn, Kris was able to escape through a hole in the floorboards into the wilderness of the Covert. She was eventually discovered by an unnamed Plantfolk lumberjack, who tended to her wounds and her undernourishment. She eventually turned this Plantfolk in to the The Tyrian Society for the Glitterati Elite, using this offering as well as her favor with Karomatzu to join their ranks. Glitterati Activities After training with the Glitterati for several years in the art of espionage and information gathering, Kris was sent on several missions. One of these missions involved reconnaissance on T in his earlier years, while he had been traveling and performing in The Great Northwest. For purposes unknown, she was sent to Kaiken for several years. Her personal claim was that she chose to go on this set of missions, saying that it was "to avoid the family business of killing each other." Near the end of her time there she met Sarnai as well as the rest of Caravan 17, joining them as an inconspicuous means of returning to Halintar to continue her spying mission on T and attempt to capture him for Glitterati purposes. Adulthood Return to Halintar Upon arriving in Halintar, Kris was also assigned to capture Zor, a klutzy mercenary that stands out due to his strange mixture of both Tiefling and Orcish blood. She was able to hire him to join the Caravan on their trip to the Ashen Breach, which had begun to spew diamonds in an event known as The Shining. After entering the High North at the pier in Cinadaria, the Caravan went through the events of Corpse Party, teaming up with several other adventurers to defeat Miguel Daggerhart. Upon reaching the the Tipsy Tengu, a series of murders occurred, including that of her friend from teenager-hood and girlfriend at the time Shashank Dempti. Kris, in a moment of rage at the revelation of the killer, blew up the murderer, Neville Poshkin, immediately becoming a criminal in Kaiken due to his royal status. Nonetheless, she was such a powerful ally that they continued to let her aid in travel and in combat- only for her to defeat Sarnai and kidnap Zor, fleeing from the rest of the group. After the events of Moore Bay, however, Kris was reformed- though she could have abandoned the rest of the group to be abducted by Balktan, she chose to assist the refugees in saving them. From there, she continued with the group through their travels in the Southern Mantle and the Breach itself, where they slew the infamous Solaris Nifeton and witnessed the Betrayal. They were only able to escape thanks to the help of Gustav Theldirk, another ex-Glitterati member and one of the oldest dragons in all of the Big Stretch. Joining the Brigade, Knights of Nadir After being rescued by Gustav and brought to Nadir's Zenith, Kris and the rest of the party were told of the death of Karomatzu, explaining Kris' inability to grow in power for the past few months. Gustav, alongside Kris' uncle Mr Curse (which was initially unrealized when they first met at the Zenith) and Lowdik, had begun to form a secret organization known as the Brigade, dedicated to combating the beast that killed the Dragon-God- Curunthsh. Though in grieving at the realization of the death of her patron and god, Kris agreed to join the Brigade and continue to travel with the party, who made it their mission to save Shards from Fort Breakneck. She accompanied the party throughout the entirety of the Breakneck Breakout and Crime Does(n't) Pay arcs. Parting Ways After the events of Crime Does(n't) Pay, Kris departs the Knights of Nadir's company temporarily, choosing instead to return to Nadir's Zenith. This is largely due to the successful safe recovery of Rhyn's twin brother, Phelyx, who Kris promises to return to the Zenith with safely. She also leaves to train on her own, as she no longer has the ability to advance her warlock powers thanks to the death of her patron Karomatzu. During these travels, Kris goes through the events of Blood Party, losing her left leg to the demon Yannos. It's replaced by a piece of bark from Albi Rose and eventually carved into a proper prosthetic, with the head of the slain demon at the wooden leg's foot. After some recovery time at the Zenith, Kris goes through the events of Hypochondria. The group eventually discovers the Amber Tower hidden beneath Santriga, connecting it as a teleportation point to the Nadir's Zenith. Quotes ((add quotes here maybe)) Gallery Kris2019.png|The most recent image of Kris as of 2019, depicting her new leg and general pale/sickly complexion Kris Commision Colored.png|Kris commissioned in 2018 by (name pending), colored by Lilgreenfox Kris 2016.png|An early doodle of Kris, circa 2016. Lilgreenfox Kris beach.png|Kris from the Halintar beach picture, 2017. Lilgreenfox Category:HRotG Category:Antagonist Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:The Brigade